mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokemon Mafia
| image = File:Pokemon_Mafia_by_Lemonpiggy.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Midsized) | startdate = 6.15.13 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Flamebirde #Prince Marth85 #Curr3nt #Vommack #Segul #Hirkala #Darth Nox #Brainy #FatTony #Dee #Mew #Aura #Shadow7 #Akriti (Aaryan) #IAWY | first = Nox | last = Marth, Vommack, Brainy, dee, mew, Aura, Akriti | mvp = Curr | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on Pokemon It began on June 15, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (June 26). Game Mechanics Rules Each night and day will be held in a randomly selected town. If the town's gym or other services match up with one of the Pokemon's types, they will gain a secret ability for that night/day only. Redirects will show in the NP if they are successful. Kills aren't blocking OOP is RID Kill > Trap > Block > Redirect > Kill > Spy/Copy Togepi does NOT copy the type of the Pokemon it copies Role Description BADDIES: Have BTSC through old Team Rocket base. Have a group Night Kill WINCON: Have majority #Mewten (Dark/Ghost): Can't be killed at night. Can also trap any Pokemon for a full cycle either at night OR during the day. Can't have more than one Pokemon trapped at a time. #Arbok (Poison): Arbok's powerful glare will freeze Pokemon and block them for the night #Weezing (Poison): Weezing's smoke will passively redirect any Pokemon. #Meowth (Normal): This Meowth can't talk...so is pretty much useless to the baddies except for being another vote/person. ---- GOODIES: WINCON: Remove all baddies/indies #Pikachu (Electric): Pikachu's shocking thunderbolt can block anyone and send them blasting off for the night. #Squirtle (Water): Squirtle hides in his shell and can spy on anyone. #Ivysaur (Grass/Poison): His vines can save anyone who gets themselves in trouble at night. #Charizard (Fire/Flying): Yeah...Charizard is a little wild but can kill every night. #Butterfree (Bug/Flying): Butterfree's sleeping/paralysis/poison powder can trap someone by placing all of these powders on them for the night and next day. #Pidgeot (Normal/Flying): Can fly around and deliver a message at night to another Pokemon. #Zubat (Poison/Flying): Well since there are like 5 billion Zubat, they get anywhere from 2-5 votes per day (can't choose to be just 1 vote) #Onix (Rock/Ground): Onix is a rock solid Pokemon. He can scare a Pokemon into choosing a different target. #Togepi (Normal): Can copy a Pokemon's role once per night or can use a role that they stole the night before. #Psyduck(Water/Psychic): Psyduck's unique psychic powers make him immune to Baddie night kills some nights and gives him the ability to disable (block) one character per night. However he has a 50% chance of having a headache, causing him to be vulnerable and block himself. ---- INDY: Must be responsible for 3 of the 4 poison Pokemon's deaths, one of which must be their kill OR be Last Standing. #Dugtrio: Can spy odd nights and RID kill even nights. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Auramyna - Pikachu *curr3nt - Squirtle *Segul - Ivysaur *Brainy - Charizard *Mew - Butterfree *Marth - Pidgeot *Vommack - Zubat *Darth Nox - Onix *dee_tot - Togepi *Akriti - Psyduck Day and Night Posts Prelude N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Hirkala - Mewten - Lynched D4 #FlameBirde - Arbok - Lynched D5 #Shadow7 - Weezing - Lynched D1 #IAWY - Meowth - Killed N3 by Baddies & by RID Killed Pikachu #Auramyna - Pikachu #curr3nt - Squirtle - Killed N4 by Baddies #Segul - Ivysaur - Lynched D2 #Brainy - Charizard #Mew - Butterfree #Marth - Pidgeot #Vommack - Zubat #Darth Nox - Onix - Killed N1 by Baddies #dee_tot - Togepi #Akriti - Psyduck #Fat Tony - Dugtrio - Killed N2 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games